Spider-Man Vs White Ranger
Spider-Man Vs White Ranger 'is a what-if? Death Battle. Spider-Man_vs_the_White_Ranger.jpg| CU_Spider-Man_vs_Mega_Tigerzord.jpg| Description ''Marvel vs Power Rangers! Avenger vs Power Ranger! Which of these animal themed heroes duking it out will be victorious?! Interlude Wiz:Superheroes can come in all different shapes and sizes,including age. '''Boomstick:Teenagers are ordinary adolescents where we start going through high school,being rebellious,and worse of all:Puberty. But what happens when you throw superpowers into the mix? You get these two crimefighting heroes. ' Wiz:Peter Parker,the Amazing Spider-Man. '''Boomstick:And Tommy Oliver,the White Ranger. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz:And it's our job to analyze their weapons,armors,and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Spider-Man Wiz:Peter Parker was just your typical everyday teenager. He went to high school,had little to no friends,and was frequently picked on by the school jock Flash Thompson. Boomstick:But everything changed once he was bitten by a radioactive spider,giving his superpowers and he soon went to become...a wrestler. ''' Wiz:Peter continued to use his powers for fame and fortune originally until he let a certain burglar get away without even trying to help. Soon,Peter indulged in this new gained popularity until tragedy struck the Parker family... '''Boomstick:And by that,the burglar Peter let escape killed his Uncle Ben before giving words to Peter that he would never forget. Wiz:With great power comes great responsibility and he soon started becoming the hero the Daily Bugle dubbed as a menance but considered hero by the public:Spider-Man. Boomstick:Aside from a really catchy theme song,Peter was given super strength,speed,agility,and can crawl on walls like an actual spider. Wiz:He's strong enough to lift the entire Daily Bugle,which at its most weighs around 4.45 tons! He can also deal damage to Molten Man,who's entire body is literally comprised of gold,and once punch the Hulk with enough force to cause speeds around Mach 400. '''Boomstick:He's durable enough to survive a fall from a building,take hits from Venom,the same guy who lifted a ferris wheel,and even survived an entire warehouse exploding him and was merely just scratched. He may looky scrawny but he's far from puny. Wiz:However,his greatest attribute is most likely his agility. He's capable of reacting to Cyclops' Optic Blasts,repulsor blasts from Iron Man,Electro's electricity,and his casual speeds are around 200mph per hour. '''Boomstick:But when Spidey ever feels threatened or in a life threatening situation,the Spider-Sense can alert him of incoming danger. It's even accurate enough to detect if someone is betraying him like a lie detector and can evem sense invisible opponents and can react to teleportation and light. Wiz:The Spider-Sense can even detect disturbances in space-time itself. But aside from his physicality,he's rather intelligent and is one of the smartest people in the Marvel Universe,being able to create his own web-shooters and has an IQ of 250,rivaling William James Sidis,who has the second most highest IQ in the world. Boomstick:Suck it science! He also knows the Way of the Spider,which is his go to fighting style which was created after some personal training with Shang Chi and Captain America. He can even strike foes with pressure points and nerve clusters mid combat.He even beat Daredevil and Spider-Woman with it. ' Wiz:But Spider-Man is far from just a melee fighters. He carries his iconic web-shooters,which lets him swing across from huilding to building in seconds or trap opponents in webbing. Even heavy hitters in the Marvel Universe like the Hulk and the Thing have problems breaking it. '''Boomstick:He can create web-shields to block attacks,glide with web-parachutes,increasing his striking strength by making boxing gloves with his webs,and as a bonus,he has taser webbing that's more painful than actual police tasers. Trust me,I know. ' Wiz:He can also fire Spider Tracers that can lock onto enemies and track down within a 100 mile radius and can link to his Spider-Sense whenever he finds his target somewhat like a GPS. '''Boomstick:Still better than my GPS. Wiz:During the Secret War event where alongside the other fellow heroes are stuck on battleworld,fighting the other villains,Spider-Man's costume get damaged and he needs to get it repaired.Unaware that it was alive at the time,the black glob formed around his body and he would later find that it was actually a symbiote. Boomstick:With his symbiote suit,he abilities are greatly enhanced than before and makes him more aggressive and even hardcore. Flash:Look who suddenly developed a backbone. Peter:I've developed a lot more than a backbone. Wiz:The Black Suit allows Spider-Man to now climb on wet and crumbling surfaces,organic and unlimited webbing,can create any clothes for it's host to wear,morph black tentacles and weapons just by Spidey's thoughts,and has a minor healing factor. Boomstick:That's so cool. But why didn't he keep it? I mean,who would just pass up the ability to dress up as anybody and not have to go to the hospital? Sounds stupid. Wiz:Don't be fooled. The symbiote is vulnerable to loud sounds and can be burned off,leaving it's host. Also,it's been shown that the symbiote if permanently bonded for a extended period could drain Peter and kill him. That's why he eventually got rid of it after it almost corrupted him and made him exhausted,which is why his nemesis Venom is usually seen with it. Boomstick:If you think that's weird,then how we talk about that time Spider-Man literally became a God! Wiz:During Empire University,he was helping a professor until one of the machines in the lab overloaded. Normally,this would've been extremely fatal but since this is the Marvel Universe,Peter survived and gain the abilities of the Uni-Power. Boomstick:This was known as Captain Universe. Wiz:The powers granted by Captain Universe are usually chosen by certain people when the universe is in great danger and until the danger that is threatning the world is stopped,the person keeps those powers. Boomstick:Yeah yeah,besides that bright and flashy 90's suit that probably causes people to go blind,what can he actually do? Wiz:With the powers of Captain Universe,Spider-Man has access to Uni-Vision,which allows him to sense things on a subatomic level and at great distances,fly,shoot electricity and control weather,shoot energy beams from any part of his body,change matter at an atomic level. He can even change his webbing to be made of metal or adamantium,making even the Symbiote's webbing look like childs play. Boomstick:He's defeated Magneto,sent Gray Hulk flying into orbit,stopped the Tri-Sentinal,can tank black holes without issue,fought against Terminus,and can now move at the speed of light. Wiz:However,there are two drawbacks of Captain Universe. The Uni-Power cannot be used for evil purposes and doing so will cause it to leave it's host.Also,once the threat has been defeated,Captain Universe will leave and revert Spider-Man back to normal. Boomstick:Though aside from the flaws the Uni-Power holds,Spider-Man also has his own. Wiz:Peter can be rather naive and never takes anything seriously unless necessary,his suits make stealth difficult,and the Ethyl Chloride can kill him.Also,his Spider-Sense can be outmatched if he's fighting someone who is either faster or uses specialized drugs. Boomstick:Still,even with those limitations holding him back,Spider-Man will always swing in to save the day. Spider-Man:Tell me there's something better. Go ahead, try. How I spent my summer vacation, by Peter Benjamin Parker. I can sum it up in one, glorious, hyphenated word... Spider-Man! White Ranger Death Battle Results Who would you be rooting for? Spider-Man White Ranger Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Toshiki overlord death battle Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:'Marvel vs Power Rangers' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years